warriorsofelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Needleclaw
Needleclaw is a tall, fuzzy, battle-scarred, muscular brown tom with darker splotches around his body and amber eyes. He has abnormally large, fluffy, tufted ears, a bushy tail and long, sharp claws. TRIVIA Interesting Facts * Needleclaw is a distant descendant of Patchcloud via Lionclaw. KIN Members Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Quietstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Puddlesplash: Deceased, verified StarClan member Turtlefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Gingertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: Crowgaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Batwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Featherflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Barkpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Cindertail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Thistlefoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sleekfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Shallowpool: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: Goldenstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Slatestar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Crookedface: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Sourtongue: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Lilyfur: Deceased, verified Place Of No Stars member Darkfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: Reedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Marshpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: Brightstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: Smokeheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: Jotha: Deceased, verified StarClan member Patchcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: Grayleap: Deceased, verified StarClan member Tigerstripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: Drake: Deceased, verified StarClan member Wheat: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Great-Great-Grandmothers: Marina: Deceased, verified StarClan member Dawnheart: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandmother: Mudtail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Sunblaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Graypelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Soakfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Rainstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Aunt: Frostpool: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Whitewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brookpebble: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Firconefang: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swallowswoop: Deceased, verified StarClan member Lilacpetal: Deceased, verified StarClan member Blossomflower: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Leaftrail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Finchkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: Birdflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Enoch: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Tallfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Bluewing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Littletail: Deceased, verified StarClan member Swiftwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Poppy: Deceased, verified StarClan member Crackedbark: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: Mica: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncle: Pumpkin: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: Silverbreeze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: Sawblade: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch and Place Of No Stars member Great-Aunts: Sweetfern: Deceased, verified StarClan member Hazelpelt: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Becky: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stardust: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Adderstrike: Deceased, verified StarClan member Oakleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: Oliveleaf: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: Lionclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Uncles: Stormstripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Stonestripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Half-Uncles: Pineclaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grayfoot: Deceased, verified StarClan member Darkpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Eins: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch member Zwei: Deceased, verified Shadow Ditch member Gingerpaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Two unnamed kits: Deceased, residence unknown Half-Aunts: Volekit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brindlestripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Palepaw: Deceased, verified StarClan member Snowkit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Holly: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Sweetie: Deceased, verified Fortune Meadow member Unnamed kit: Deceased, residence unknown Sisters: Blackwing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Gorsewhisker: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mate: Mistyeyes: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: Frosting Bark: Deceased, verified StarClan and Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Wasptoe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: Vinefur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Ivyfur: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandsons: Shining Stone: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Soft Moss: Deceased, verified Tribe Of Endless Hunting member Relatives: Mudtail's two unnamed siblings: Deceased, residence unknown